Fear
Fear is one of the tritagonists from the 2015 Pixar film, Inside Out. He is the purple Emotion and one of the five Emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen. He appears to be very paranoid and unsure of himself, and often tries to protect Riley from danger, a description that matches his name. He is voiced by Bill Hader who also voices Flint Lockwood. Background Fear is one of the five emotions introduced after Joy. Fear is somehow very nervous and paranoid which is one of the reasons why his basis was based on frightening. Fear is eventually one of the five emotions of the headquarters inside Riley's mind, explaining about the internal core's memory orbs until later, all the orbs have fallen out. Eventually, he, Anger, and Disgust went into a problem when Joy and Sadness are go missing, causing him to fall into panic. When they fail to help cope while the other emotions are gone, their plans fail to maintain Riley and then Anger comes to the thought of making her run away. Despite his and Disgust's protests, Anger carries out the idea, which causes him and Disgust to immediately regret. As the headquarters are turning black, Joy and Sadness finally return in the nick of time and Sadness is able to convince Riley to return to her parents and save the day, Fear and the other emotions continue adapting Riley to a new life in the end. Gallery Fear.png Fear & Disgust.png|Fear and Disgust. Fear about joy will do.jpg|Fear trying to encourage Disgust on what Joy would do. tumblr_inline_nshhcq6JfJ1roxpf3_500.png Three_emotions_worried.jpg tumblr_nquj6aBofl1uzxxkxo1_500.png Disear.jpg|Fear seemingly showing feelings for Disgust Inside-out-image-fear-joy-disgust.jpg|Fear with Joy and Disgust, freaking out about Riley's name being called upon. Fear_Disney_Infinity.png|Fear as he appears in'' Disney Infinity 3.0'' Joy and Emotions.jpeg Joy rallying the emotions.png Nervous Fear.jpg Fear in disney infinity.jpg Similar Heroes *Albert Stark (A Million Ways To Die In The West) *Anxiety (Herman's Head) *Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus) *Astro The Dog (The Jetsons) *Bill Dauterive and Dale Gribble (King Of The Hill) *Billy (The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) *Boober (Fraggle Rock) *C-3PO (Star Wars) *Cameron, DJ, Jay and Mickey (Total Drama) *Carl Wheezer (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Chicken Little (Disney's Chicken Little) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) *Earthworm (James And The Giant Peach) *Edd (Ed, Edd N' Eddy) *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Ernest Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Filburt Turtle (Rocko's Modern Life) *Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Fuzzy Snuggums (Spliced!) *Grimace (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) *Iago (Aladdin) *Jeri Katou (Digimon Tamers) *Joe Kido (Digimon Adventure) *Lisa Sommers (Teen Spirit) *Lofty (Bob The Builder) *Luigi (Super Mario Series) *Mater (Disney's Cars and Cars 2) *Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Meena (Sing) *Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Milton Waddams (Office Space) *Ord (Dragontales) *Oscar (Fish Hooks) *Panda Bear (We Bare Bears) *Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Professor Honeycutt (TMNT Series) *Q*bert (Pixels) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Ronald Weasley (Harry Potter) *Scooby-Doo & Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *Steven Kovacs (The Cable Guy) *Tiger (An American Tail) *Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) *Wyatt Williams (6teen) Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Superorganism Category:Lawful Good Category:Outright Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Paranoid Category:Pacifists Category:Scapegoat Category:Serious Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Comic Relief Category:Successful Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Nurturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:In Love Category:Humanoid